


I Don’t Love You Too

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Flowers, Heart Break, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Not everything is a fairy tale, and confessions don’t always end in love and happiness. Fairytales mean love, real life means hurt.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I Don’t Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Did something stupid over text so i wrote about it but as if it happened in person :)

“I have something I need to tell you. I’ve been debating telling you this for a while, but I’ve decided now is the time. Hwang Hyunjin, I’ve had a crush on you for the last 4 years.” 

Seungmin stood there with his hands lapsed together and trembling. Hyunjin stood right in front of him, mouth gaping in shock.

“M-me?” Hyunjin pointed to himself with incredulity spread across his face. 

Seungmin lightly chuckled. In amusement or cynicism, he doesn’t know. 

“Yeah, you.” A tear hit the floor. “Ever since I first saw you in math freshman year, I haven’t been able to get you out of mind. When I see you walking down the hallways, my heart flutters and I stop breathing.” He smiled while still staring at his own shoes. “When I think of you, I think of the sweetest, smartest, most attractive boy on Earth.” 

“I- I don’t know what to say.” 

Seungmin shook his head. “I don’t expect you too.” He looked up and gave Hyunjin the largest smile he could while the tears poured down his cheeks. The silence in between his sentences was replaced by the crunching of rose petals. “Thank you for listening.” He wiped his tears with his sleeve and did his best to smile brighter. “Bye Hyunjin.” 

Seungmin turned on his heel and began walking away. The flowers he held between his hands crumbled, and petals fell at his feet as he walked away. 

Seungmin turned a corner and the flowers flew into the street, waiting to be crushed as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing a lot of sad stories recently huh  
> Sorry, my writing’s been declining for a while. i’m amazed if anyone still likes my writing. I’m sorry I can’t be better
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
